


流浪归所

by huangcunzhang



Category: Superman Returns (2006), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: HE保证, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 劳拉提姆康纳小分队, 后面再加Tag吧……, 宇宙穿越, 甜的反正
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 罗根生了个孩子？和琴？但这个孩子完全不像琴，她没有红发。女孩看起来8、9岁，和他离开的年数完全一致，镭射眼在脑海中把当年和罗根上过床的女人一个一个在头脑里过了一遍。可是这女孩谁也不像。我也和罗根上过床。他绝望地发现了这个事实。所以这是我的孩子？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不捅刀子，只发糖，若有肉，估计是队狼？不是很清楚。
> 
> 设定：1、不用《逆转未来》的复活设定，采用第三部镭射眼在湖边失踪的设定。  
> 他失踪之后，去了DC宇宙，帮超人带孩子。这个梗参见《超人归来》。  
> 主要就是让他有一打的带孩子经验（。  
> 2、本文中，超人、镭射眼、康纳都知道蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯。  
> 3、此处的超人是超人归来的超人，布兰登超  
> 4、或许会有冷队/闪电侠提及（突然冒出巴里也是有可能的  
> 5、镭射眼的射线没有热量，本文准备装做不知道

01

 

罗根的一切都老了，毒素在危害他的身体。  
唯一保留着一丝灵敏的是他的鼻子。当X24的爪子伸进了他的肩膀，疼痛侵袭了他，他试图保持冷静，他必须战斗到最后一刻。  
他就快要迎来最后一刻了。  
他在血腥当中闻到了马鞭草的味道。  
他想起了一个老朋友。这位好朋友总用这种沐浴露来着。  
他不知道为何自己会在死亡之前想起他。

史考特不认为自己有瞬间移动功能，当他发现自己并没有坐在报社里看稿子，而是站在一片丛林旁，他产生了超乎寻常的迷茫。  
他试图回忆：一小时前他在家洗澡，马鞭草味的沐浴露，然后出门去报社上班，催克拉克交稿。克拉克去年回来上班了，他回来之后，史考特和路易斯和平地离婚了。毕竟他只是为了照顾超人的儿子。  
为何他现在站在河边？

然后他看见了罗根。  
一个剃了平头、穿着黑色背心像野兽一样的罗根。  
这熟悉的感觉，史考特有一种发自内心的喜悦。他回到了自己的宇宙，再也不用在另一个宇宙中做个平凡的报社主编。超人总是说，你会回去的，因为你属于那个宇宙。  
果然没错，九年，他在那个宇宙待了九年，现在他终于回来了。  
罗根像发疯了一样向他扑来，史考特把手放在目镜上，用红色的辐射波把罗根打得老远。  
反正你会自愈，史考特想。  
这感觉太熟悉，也太好了。  
揍罗根的感觉真的太好了。

劳拉看见镭射眼出现在车旁，睁大了眼睛。所有的孩子都瞪大了眼睛，他们知道镭射眼。他们一起看了太多X战警的漫画，都那么喜欢镭射眼。  
X24向镭射眼冲了过去，他们想冲镭射眼喊：小心，那不是真的罗根！小心！  
可是太迟了。  
他们担心他被他捅穿胸膛。  
萨默斯先生站在那儿，冷静地转过身，把手放在目镜上，把X24直接轰出了200米外。  
哦……孩子们想，他们原来关系真的这么不好。

史考特看见劳拉了，一个可爱的女孩，和他的养子（也就是克拉克的儿子）差不多大。他对这个年纪的孩子都有一种奇怪的父爱。这一定是当爸爸当太久了的后遗症。  
然后他的目光落在了她的爪子上。  
和金刚狼完全一样的爪子……  
罗根生了个孩子？  
和琴？  
但这个孩子完全不像琴，她没有红发。  
女孩看起来8、9岁，和他离开的年数完全一致，于是他在脑海中把当年和罗根上过床的女人一个一个在头脑里过了一遍。  
可是这女孩谁也不像。

 

我也和罗根上过床。  
他绝望地发现了这个事实。  
所以这是我的孩子？  
一定是空间穿越搞坏了我的脑子。  
他立刻打断了自己疯狂的猜测。

 

02

史考特.萨默斯确实和罗根是万年情敌、天生死对头，但他也确实睡过罗根。他们争执、斗殴，他用辐射波把罗根轰出去过很多次，他们也在一起滚过不少次床单。  
和情敌疯狂滚床单似乎有什么地方不太对劲，可是这滋味倒是试过一次就难以忘怀。十年前，他们之间的一些扭打就能够让他发情。他必须承认他们之间的性爱都棒透了，虽然时常会弄坏床和柜子  
他在另外一个宇宙待了九年，已经想不起这个宇宙的大多细节了，他成为了一个好爸爸，一个优秀的主编，超人最好的朋友。但在很多时候，他都会想起罗根。  
开始他觉得这是因为他太讨厌罗根了，后来他承认他想念罗根。  
这很奇怪，在两个世界里，他最信任的人竟然是他的死对头。  
十年前，他不可能承认这种情感，现在他的养子都已经九岁了，他能够承认这可能是一种很微妙的爱意。  
不然他为什么要对着金刚狼勃起呢？  
罗根当年总是在“调戏”他（没错，他选择了“调戏”这个词），当时的他总是为此生气，现在他理解那或许是一种奇怪的调情方式。  
一见面就把老朋友轰出200米非常不对，但他真的太怀念那感觉了。那种在这个世界里的感觉，那种作为变种人的感觉，那种作为X战警一员的感觉，他在那个宇宙的九年里过得还不错，但他永远是属于X战警的史考特.萨默斯。  
他也太怀念和罗根相处的感觉了。  
该死，他为什么像是在回忆自己的初恋？

 

“你能帮帮他吗？”女孩走过来。  
她的英语很不标准。罗根是怎么教她读书的？  
“他在这里。”女孩让他跟她来。  
史考特跟着她绕过汽车，看见了满身是血的罗根。他蹲下去，查看他的伤情。  
为什么有两个罗根？之前他看见的是魔形女？  
这个罗根似乎因为失血过多而昏迷不醒，他看上去衰老了，愈合能力堪忧，伤口并没有消失。  
这和史考特的一些噩梦很像，他们彼此都失去了能力。  
孩子们纷纷围上来，一个看起来最年长的孩子向他解释一切。关于X24，关于罗根。  
“最强壮期的金刚狼需要80秒才能从我的攻击里恢复过来，我去那里对付X24。把罗根扶到车上去，大家都挤上车。我马上就来。”他当机立断下了决定，他知道自己为何是个好主编，因为他自始至终是个好的领导者。报社主编的经历则令他成长了很多，他学会了温和之外的发火、威胁，毕竟他要催超人按时交稿，然后勒令克拉克先生回去把糟糕的地方全部改掉。

史考特向丛林里跑去，一个衰老的罗根，他感到难过，他自己也在衰老，或许哪天他要把目镜换成老花目镜，但衰老与否他都必须保护所有变种人。他要保护每一个孩子，还有罗根，他应该一直在这里，如果他在这里，或许事情就会不一样。  
他把手放在目镜上，向缓缓站起来的X24跑去，一个近距离的攻击能够拖延更长的时间。  
我失踪太久了，他想，是时候回来了。

 

03

 

史考特把X24扔进了湖里，这应该能够给他们争取更多的时间。  
他往回跑，跳上车。  
“人都到齐了吗？”他开动汽车。  
“到齐了。”那个看起来是领导者的男孩说。  
“好的，我们出发。”

史考特开过边界，进入加拿大境内。又开了一个多小时，找到了一间废弃的工厂。他先下车查看，让劳拉和孩子们留在车里，注意情况，有问题就叫他。他进入工厂，仔细检查了一遍，确认没有危险后，他让孩子们都进去，接着他把沉重的罗根抗进了工厂。  
车上的医药品并不足够，他也得出去买吃的和毯子。他摸摸口袋，两个手机都在，一个是家庭电话，一个是对外电话（爆料人、工作伙伴、报社同事都会打这个手机给他）。他把家庭电话留给劳拉，蹲下来，对她说：“有事就给我打电话，按这个按键可以直接拨通我的手机。你们留在这里，都别乱跑，我现在出去买吃的，好吗？”  
劳拉看着他，没说话，没点头，眼神代表同意。她看起来凶巴巴的。这种孩子你得对她好好说话，他们就像树上的小鸟，受到惊吓就消失不见。  
他察看了一下罗根的情况，他的老朋友并不会死，但他需要时间才能搞清楚在他身上发生了什么。  
他离开仓库，锁好门，没有定位的情况下，X24复原了也很难马上追踪到他们的情况，至少这一周，他们都是安全的。  
他开车去小镇上买东西，除了必须的食物、水、衣服、毯子，他还买了各种各样的零食和饮料，虽然吃膨化食品并不健康，但在这样的战斗后，大家都有吃薯片喝可乐的权利。  
两个世界的现金是一样的，他很清楚这一点。他总是在钱夹里放足够多的现金。九年里，他一直有一个想法“如果突然回到变种人的宇宙”，他必须有足够的钱买机票去找其他人。  
只是他从未想过他们的相遇会是这样的。  
他觉得这个世界变化很大，可他没有办法弥补自己失踪的九年。他的内心充斥着焦虑。其他的变种人呢？教授呢？万磁王呢？他担心他会得到最坏的答案。

史考特出门才两分钟，劳拉手里的手机便响了，拨打电话的人却并不是“镭射眼”、不是“史考特萨默斯”，而是“康纳”。  
“这一定是个坏蛋！”其中一个孩子说。  
“我们不能接这个电话，接了电话，坏蛋就知道我们的位置了。”  
“镭射眼说的是，有事你给他打电话，他没说要你接电话。”  
于是他们把手机放在脏兮兮的桌子上，看着它一直灭，一直响。  
“康纳”打了很久，最终放弃了。

 

04

 

＊史考蒂是史考特的昵称  
＊超人归来里，克拉克的儿子不叫康纳，本文设定叫康纳。

 

另一个宇宙

康纳发现老爹失踪了，史考蒂老爹本应该在下午给他打个电话，但是他并没收到这个电话。而老爹从来不会说到不做到，即使在报纸截稿期。  
老爹在另外一个宇宙是个英雄，在这里他变成了一个普通人。不过他还是有足够的英雄气概，比如开飞机迫降的时候。  
康纳打电话给报社，他们告诉他主编并不在，好吧，于是他询问他的老爸在干什么，“克拉克在电脑前写稿”，他们告诉他，糟透了，他的老爸一定痛苦不堪，他决定不去打扰截稿期的老爸，自己解决这件事。他又拨打了史考蒂老爹的手机、他家里的电话，还是没有人接。康纳感到万分奇怪，史考蒂老爹并不个会闹失踪的人。  
康纳尚未学会熟练的长距离飞行能力，于是跳到楼顶上去眺望——可是他什么也没有看见，什么也没有听见。  
最终他回到教室，绕过座位，坐在提姆面前。自从提姆从哥谭转学而来，他们就成为了最好的朋友

“我的老爹失踪了。”他看着提姆，“我敢肯定。”蝙蝠侠会闹失踪吗？他突然想。  
“也许他在忙着救地球。”提姆抬起头。  
“我不是在说超人，”他放小了声音，“我是说史考蒂.萨默斯老爹。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“我确定，他没有给我打电话。他的手机没人接，家里没有人，他也不在报社。”  
“也许他只是出去散心。”  
“他不会在截稿期散心，而星球日报每天都是截稿期。”  
“好吧，那你觉得我们该怎么做？”提姆小声说。  
“我觉得我们应该去找他。”  
“那就走吧。”提姆背上装有各种奇怪仪器和道具的背包，跟着康纳跑出去。  
翘课可能会遭遇蝙蝠侠的臭骂，但是这种事情就是应该交给少年英雄来处理，不是吗？

 

05

四周空无一物，只有黑暗。  
他见到了琴，外面是铃声。我回到学校了，他想。他内心有一个地方知道一切都不复存在，这是梦，还是死后的世界，在地狱边缘也有一个变种人学校？  
他的身体很烫，复原能力消失了，他认为这被人类称为发热。  
然后他意识到疼痛。  
琴帮他擦掉了肩膀上的血，把一颗子弹挖出来，为他缝合伤口。  
血是黑色的。  
他看着她，觉得自己有一生都没有见到她了。在此刻一切都很好。  
马鞭草味。  
他听到了劳拉的声音。  
“他醒了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
声音很远。  
他继续在这儿待着，直到突然想起了一些事，他睁开眼睛。

 

罗根看见了一张熟悉的脸，那个姓萨默斯的瘦子的脸。  
该死的马鞭草味。  
史考特已经死了很多年了。  
劳拉从史考特背后伸出头来，看着他。  
我还活着？

罗根花了几秒钟搞清楚发生了什么事，他还活着，他梦见了琴为他清理伤口，醒来发现坐在床边的是镭射眼。  
为什么史考特会在这里？他们遇到所有灾难的时候他在哪里？他失踪了九年，在他们需要他的时候他竟然躲了起来？他知道他们遇到的一切吗？如今他为什么又突然回来，一切还有什么意义？  
愤怒像疼痛一样包围了他，他用右肘支起身体，给了史考特一拳。  
史考特从凳子上摔了下去，罗根重新倒回了床上。  
他骂着脏话诅咒史考特，质问他这些年躲进了什么耗子洞。他看着戴眼镜的男人从地上爬起来。  
他如此熟悉他，此刻却觉得如此陌生。  
所有人都在变得陌生，包括这个世界。  
他觉得痛苦，看着史考特让他想起那些更好的曾经。当学校还在的时候，像他的梦。  
史考特没有骂回来，也没有像以前一样露出生气的表情，他把带血的毛巾扔进热水里，洗干净。整盆热水变成了粉红色，他把毛巾递给罗根。  
“我在另外一个世界。”他说。

＊＊＊

史考特买完东西，让孩子们去吃三明治、烧热水，规定他们吃完三明治才可以开始吃薯片。他把子弹从罗根伤口里挖出来，帮罗根缝合。等罗根醒来给了他一拳，伤口又裂开了。  
他有些感激罗根给他的那一拳，如果不是这一拳，他可能会因为负罪感而无法开口。在他离开变种人宇宙的前几年，他无时无刻不再尝试如何回去，他失去了变种人力量，拥有的只有记忆，他是个业余飞行员、报社主编，在之后的时间里，当他意识到他可能永远无法回到变种人宇宙，他只能放弃，接受自己的身份。  
如今，当他回到这个宇宙，他不得不面对消失九年的负罪感。  
他坐下来，不知道罗根想不想听他说话，他不得不克服所有的愧疚和负罪感开口，向他询问这个世界发生了什么。  
他们坐在这里，两个老朋友，听起来像从前一样，但世界整个不同了。  
他在罗根的回忆里听到了所有的灾难。  
每一个灾难的语句里，他都在想，如果他在这里，事情会有什么改变。  
这就是他不得不面对的一切。这就是缺失他的变种人的后果。即使他在此也不能做些什么，至少他可以与他们共同面对。  
他听到了查尔斯的结局。他没有在他最需要他时陪在他身边，现在他永远失去他了。懊悔和痛苦像潮水一样袭击了他。  
他和罗根都沉默着，孩子们在桌子那里吃薯片。  
他觉得这个沉默会持续到世界尽头。

就在此刻，尖锐的电话铃声充斥了整个空间。他的家庭手机在劳拉的口袋里响起。  
劳拉跑过来，把手机给他，她指着屏幕：“这个人之前也打来过电话。”  
康纳？  
史考特急忙接起电话。  
“老！爹！”他听见康纳在电话里大喊，风声非常大。  
“康纳？”  
“我怀疑我们穿越了一个宇宙！”  
“你们？”  
接电话的换了一个人：“你好，萨默斯叔叔，我是提姆。”  
史考特觉得蝙蝠侠可能会来追杀他。  
“你们在哪里？”  
“我在康纳背上，康纳在天上。”  
“下来！”史考特不可控制地大叫了，康纳并不能远距离飞行，“让康纳给我下来！”  
“看起来我们暂时还摔不死。我已经知道你的坐标了，我们待会就来找你。康纳说你在这个宇宙是镭射眼，和超人眼睛的热射线一样。穿越宇宙真的超酷。”


	2. Chapter 2

06

 

天上风可真大，提姆想。  
康纳绕过一座又一座山，然后在一片空地上降落了。（通过别人的手机定位他的位置，这是成为罗宾要学习的第一课。）  
他们之前钻进时间裂口，就像小兔子钻山洞，掉出来，便换了个世界。提姆的通讯器接收到了来自两个世界的讯息，这真令人惊讶。一个没有正义联盟的世界，他们的超级罪犯靠谁来处理？  
康纳飞到天上看了一圈，判断他们在什么位置。“我的能力加强了！”他落地时兴奋地说，“我可以背着你飞。”  
“如果你把我摔下去，我就真的变成红罗宾了。”提姆背起书包爬到康纳的背上，他准备带上罗宾的面具，想了想，在一个不认识蝙蝠侠是谁的宇宙里，为什么要带面具？  
康纳带着他穿过高山和国界，降落到仓库前。他上去敲门，提姆则用射线扫描里面的人。那儿有不少和他们差不多大的孩子。  
萨默斯先生打开了门，他看起来有点生气。“嗨，老爹，眼镜超酷的”，康纳像鱼一样溜了进去，提姆紧跟在他的身后。  
里面只有一个成年人，剩下的都是孩子，看起来像个班级。  
康纳和提姆在一个女孩的不远处停了下来，那是个长发女孩，她戴着奇怪的墨镜，和萨默斯先生一样。  
“是你老爹这个宇宙的女儿吗？”提姆小声问，她很可爱，红罗宾想。  
“我不知道。”康纳扭过头对提姆说，“你太大声了，提姆。”他看了看那个女孩，“她确实有点像我的老爹，以老爹来到我们宇宙的时间，她可能真的是他的女儿。”  
“如果她是你老爹的女儿，”提姆转过脸，避免那女孩看见他在说话，“那她就是你的妹妹！”

＊＊＊＊

敲门前，仓库里的气氛并不好，罗根和史考特沉默不语。罗根已经年长到知道这个世界不可能按照任何人的想象来。结果就是这样，所有的变种人几乎都死了。他们是怎么一步步走到这里的？他如此憎恨史考特，憎恨他离开他们，却也因为看见他而充满感激，他失去了所有的朋友，该死的，镭射眼却回来了。没有什么事情比一位老朋友更令人感动。他本来并不会这么多愁善感，可能毒素导致的衰老威胁到了他的思维。他多么希望事情能变得更好，然而他身上的伤口会因为用力而崩开，卡利班死了，他亲手埋葬了查尔斯。  
每一个接近他的人最终都死了。  
除了史考特.萨默斯。  
史考特没有说话，他坐在床边，沉默着。他接收到太多的信息，这对他来说太残忍了，他离开的时候琴还在，科特还在，阿历克斯还在，艾瑞克还在，艾玛也还在……  
沉默让人痛苦，罗根想做先开口的人，但在讲述完变种人经历的一切后，他们就陷入了沉默，直到如今。

 

仓库的门被敲响了，孩子们警惕地放下手中的食物。X24追上来了？罗根准备下床，史考特示意他继续待着。  
镭射眼走到仓库门口，打开门，没有X24和追兵，两个男孩先后跑了进来。孩子们看上去都不认识他们。他们盯着彼此，没有谁说话。突然一个孩子说，你们好。两个新来的男孩也说“你好”。说完“你好”，他们准备向孩子们跑过去。史考特却一手抓住高个子的男孩，一手抓住另外一只，把他们拎到一边。  
罗根靠在床边，看史考特教育他们。  
“你们为什么在这里？”他站在高个男孩的面前。  
“你说要给我打个电话，可是没有。我打去报社，打去家里，打你的手机，你失踪了。我担心你被超级罪犯捉走了。然后我和提姆在你家的浴室里找到了空间间隙，像个兔子洞似的，我们钻了过来。”高个男孩说。  
“你没想过钻进空间间隙会发生什么吗？如果你到了一个全是超级罪犯的世界？就算我被超级罪犯捉走了，来找我也是超人的工作。”  
“但你让他交稿来着……”男孩小声嘟囔，他四处张望，“这就是你的世界吗？”他转过头看看罗根，露出惊讶的表情，又转回头问史考特，“那是金刚狼？”  
“是的。”  
“哇哦……”男孩张大嘴，对旁边的男孩说，“超酷的那个，我和你说过。”  
“康纳，你得回去，和提姆一起回去。这不是你该在的地方。”  
“那你呢？”  
“这是我应该在的世界。我离开太久了。”  
“你不回去了？”  
史考特停顿了一下：“是的……希望他们都能原谅我的不告而别。这儿需要我。”  
“超人抛下过我一次，你也准备这么做吗？”  
史考特显得很低落：“超人现在回来了。”  
“他回来了，你就能随便走了？”  
“我很抱歉，康纳。情况复杂，我没办法对你一时解释清楚。听着，如果可以不离开你，我会一直待在那里。但这个世界需要我，这儿充满了危机。变种人的情况并不好，我必须留在这里保护他们。”  
叫康纳的男孩回过头，看了看那些孩子们，又一次看了看罗根，再转过头：“那让我和提姆在这里帮你一段时间，怎么样？我不想和你那么快分开。而且我们是受过训的少年英雄。”  
“你才九岁，还不足以成为少年英雄。”  
“拜托，老爹，扔我回去太残忍了，你要这么直接抛下我吗？不好好和我说句再见吗？我和提姆保证不添任何乱。”  
“是的，萨默斯先生，我们一定会非常靠谱。”叫提姆的男孩补充道。  
史考特显得很无奈，他想了想，回答：“好吧，康纳，去给你妈妈打个电话，告诉他我带你去岛上住两天。两天之后，你和提姆就回家去。”他又转向提姆，“提姆，去给蝙蝠侠打个电话，以免他来这个世界追杀我。”  
他们进行完这番对话，叫康纳的男孩跑到了罗根的面前，他从书包里翻出一支笔，递给罗根，满怀期待地看着他：“金刚狼先生，老爹给我讲过你的故事。你能在这儿给我签个名吗？”他拉了拉那件印有S标志的T恤。

07

史考特让提姆帮他一起装上仓库前面的摄像头（他之前购买了6个行车记录仪），然后把视频信号连进房间。提姆用他的软件对摄像头的角度进行模拟，再跑出去调整它们的位置，使得摄像死角更少。随后，他拿几个蝙蝠镖进行改造，埋进沙里，变成可以人为引爆的炸弹。  
史考特让康纳去伪装那辆车，康纳搬来了三块巨大的岩石。“我觉得我在这个世界能力加强了，老爹。”  
彻底满足了男孩们今天的英雄梦之后，他让他们去和劳拉他们一起玩。  
他把布线收拾好，坐在罗根的不远处，看着所有的孩子。  
劳拉和变种人孩子们看起来都不想当英雄、不想当武器，他们只想当普通人，过生日、生活、被人祝福、被人爱着，好像他们拥有的并不是超能力，而是诅咒。康纳和提姆并不知道这些，他们珍惜自己拥有的天赋，并且时刻都想使用它们，做个英雄。  
史考特想起童年的自己，他想做个英雄吗？从来不。他在学校被欺负，总是头痛。刚进查尔斯创办的学校时，他无法控制自己的眼睛，每夜头痛，痛苦不堪。他记得有一天，他在夜晚跑去郊外，睁开眼睛对着天空，眼睛里的红色射线穿透空气。他觉得自己再也不能坚持下去，这时候查尔斯来找他，他记得查尔斯对他的每一次安慰。  
他也记得他对查尔斯承诺过：“我会按照自己的判断来下决定，有些决定您可能不会喜欢，但我会领导X战警，我会领导他们所有人。”  
他做到了吗？  
他成为一个英雄似乎是因为别无选择。如果让每个变种人选择，会有多少人选择成为英雄？他们大多陷入对自己能力的痛苦之中：科特曾经夜夜祈祷，瑞雯花了很多年才接受自己，汉克总是伪装……他们中有的人站出来只是因为一些人类想要摧毁整个变种人种族。  
现在连艾瑞克也死了，史考特可以理解他，即使他并不赞同他的一些做法。世界过于残忍，必须有人要扮演那个拯救种族的刽子手角色。这就是身为变种人的命运。  
他和罗根还是没怎么说话。他想给他一个拥抱，可他没有这么做，罪恶感还在折磨他。为什么他没有在他们需要他的时候待在这个宇宙呢？他希望所有的一切都重来一次。

 

晚饭之后，孩子们又玩了一会儿，接着铺床睡觉，提姆和康纳也是。史考特把他们都安顿好后，回到仓库的另一端，靠近监视器和罗根。仓库里熄了灯，只有显示器微弱的灯光。  
他们在黑暗中保持沉默。  
“那是你的儿子？”罗根问。  
“某种程度上。”他回答。  
“他是变种人吗？”  
“康纳是我的养子。”  
“谢天谢地他不是什么变种人。”  
“谢天谢地。”史考特说，“劳拉是你的女儿？”  
“某种程度上。”罗根回答。  
他们又沉默了一会儿，九年里发生了太多事，他们要说的都太多了，却不知道怎么开始。  
“我以为我永远困在那个宇宙里了。”史考特说，“我失踪前和琴在湖边。”  
“太久没有听见这个名字了，琴，琴格雷，有时候我梦到她，有时候还有你。”  
史考特觉得他和罗根像两个老人，在这里回忆他们年轻的一切。他猜想查尔斯和艾瑞克就是这样说话的，争吵，然后回忆，直到他们自己也变成回忆。  
“凤凰的力量让你去了另一个宇宙？  
“我想是的。我不明白原因。无能为力，错过一切。”  
“操，都是这样，什么也改变不了。”罗根骂道，“有酒吗？”  
“你不能现在喝酒。”  
“你还是那么古板。”  
“你还是那么不可理喻。”  
“操你的，瘦子。”罗根说。  
史考特觉得这就是他们应该有的对话。  
“我会想办法治好你。”他说。他失去了所有的，但不能失去罗根。  
“瘦子，理想主义者死得更糟。你不知道这世界有他妈的多么糟糕。”  
“我会想办法治好你。”他又说了一遍。  
每一期报纸都有突发状况，他都能搞定它们，现在呢，他面对的却是一个残破的世界。  
“操。”罗根骂了一句，然后闭嘴了。  
他站起来，走到罗根的床边，坐下。  
他想到康纳，康纳不会遇到劳拉遇到的事。他能够给劳拉和所有变种人孩子们一个更好的世界吗？鬼才知道。所有人都失败了，为什么他能成功？可他没有退路，这就是他的命运。他答应过查尔斯。  
罗根咳嗽起来，史考特离开之前从没有听过他咳嗽。他是他认识的金刚狼，却又不是。他拥有的一些东西消失了，再也找不回来。痛苦和灾难把他变成了现在这样，他成长了，却也太疲惫。而他自己呢，他自始至终待在一个安全的世界里。  
史考特把毛巾递给罗根，罗根嘴里的血染在上面。  
在护目镜没有改造之前，史考特的整个世界都是红色的，所有都像染了血。  
“查尔斯死了，我太累了，现在我很高兴还有你。”罗根把毛巾扔在床边，“必须有人帮他们，帮劳拉，但我太累了。”  
“我们会一起。”  
“你总是那么天真，瘦子。”  
“天真是个不错的品质。”他把手放在罗根被血打湿的手背上，他的手颤抖着。  
他知道自己已经不再是当时那个年纪了，如果不对谁说“你对我很重要”，就会永远失去机会。  
然后他拥抱了罗根，就像他一直想做的那样。罗根比以前瘦，他全身是伤，闻起来是血和疲惫的味道。  
“你会活着，我需要一个宿敌。”史考特说。  
“今晚我打算睡得久一点，除非是行星吞噬者来灭我们，否则都不要叫醒我。”  
罗根说，在他们几乎决裂之前，他也说过类似的话。  
“别担心，如果那样我们就会一起死去。”  
他听见罗根心脏跳动的声音，活着真好，他突然这么想。  
他的老朋友能撑到什么时候？  
再久一点。  
更久一点。  
他如孩童时那个被查尔斯找到的夜晚一般，向群星许愿。

 

08

“你必须去看医生，你以为自己还是以前的金刚狼吗？”  
“还没到你对我指手画脚的时候，瘦子！”  
劳拉早上刚醒，就听见镭射眼和金刚狼在吵架，蜥蜴男孩和达利拉也都醒了，他们三个看着争吵的两个大人。  
“就和漫画里一样。”达利拉说，劳拉知道她很喜欢镭射眼的故事。  
他们越吵越厉害了。  
康纳和提姆也醒了。  
孩子们坐的坐，站的站，看着他们在那边奋力争吵。  
“我老爹很少和人吵架。”康纳说，“可能他和你爸爸太熟悉了。”  
“他见到谁都吵架。”劳拉说，怪爸爸。  
他们吵的话题其实很简单，要不要送金刚狼去看医生。  
“要”，劳拉想，要看医生，看一个好的医生，她想他活着。现在没有人在她的脑子里和她说话了，也没有人和她商量，埋葬了X教授之后，她的脑海里只剩自己一个人了，这是好还是不好？如果教授在，他会教她怎么说服金刚狼。  
她想出去走走，于是她背起书包，告诉蜥蜴男孩她要出去走走。  
“我和你一起去。”康纳说，然后提姆也跟上了。  
他们其实没走多远，甚至可以说没有走，他们只是在仓库的外面靠着墙坐着。  
提姆用背包里的显示器接收数据，那个东西一直发出怪怪的声音。可能他知道很多事情，劳拉想，可能可以帮到我们。但是据他们介绍，他们并不属于这个世界。他们是从兔子洞爬出来的。  
“你看起来一点也不开心。”提姆对劳拉说。  
劳拉想了想，决定把她正在思考的事情告诉提姆，毕竟提姆看上去很有点子。康纳也会很有点子，他是镭射眼的儿子。  
于是她告诉他们X教授的事，告诉他们有人在她脑子里说话，可是他现在死了。  
“这真令人难过，”康纳想了想，“氪星的飞船里倒是有一种技术，叫做修复，我上次溜进去的时候，出现了我爷爷的全息影像，他向我导览了整个飞船。对于氪星人来说，是一个医疗舱，对于地球人来说，可以让刚死的人起死回生，不过它只能用一次。”  
“X教授是变种人，不是人类，它可能不管用。”劳拉想，他们都不是人类。这就是问题所在。  
“可是变种人和人类都是地球人。”提姆说，他抓住了问题的重点。  
确实没错，虽然人类和他们变种人一点儿也不一样，可是他们都是地球人。  
“你不是地球人？”劳拉问提姆。  
“我是地球人。”提姆说，“康纳不是。地球没有这种科技，如果有的话，蝙蝠侠就能造出来，蝙蝠侠造不出来的东西，地球就不存在。”  
劳拉不知道蝙蝠侠是谁，她猜测可能是提姆的爸爸。  
“你是说真的吗，可以让地球人起死回生？”她又问了一次康纳。  
“我爷爷这么说，那就是真的。但是只能用一次。它被锁在氪星飞船里，现在飞船在政府的秘密仓库。我们如果要救你所说的教授爷爷，就要去把它偷出来。”  
“哇哦。”提姆说，“听起来超酷。”  
“会有很多人看守吗？你要怎么把它弄出来？”  
“我想我能把它背出来……”

秘密会议突然被声音打断了，康纳吓了一跳。  
“康纳！”史考特走出来，“你们在干什么？”  
“没……什么。”康纳说。  
“我们在聊天，萨默斯叔叔，聊聊有趣的故事。”提姆赶紧补充。  
“进来吃早餐吧。”史考特说。  
“我们晚上行动。”提姆低声说道。

 

09

史考特花了一点时间才问出来康纳和提姆是怎么来到这个宇宙的，他们说宇宙间的缝隙就像兔子洞，然后他们爬了过来。爬过来之后，提姆把兔子洞装进了背包，用的是蝙蝠侠造的一个名字长到惊人的金属袋。  
他们把宇宙缝隙装进了背包？  
史考特突然觉得有点头痛。  
他看着红罗宾熟练地把书包解开，拿出里面的隔离金属袋，把袋子展开，一个兔子洞一样的缝隙出现了。  
这个世界有太多不可思议了，不过他觉得自己已经不再奇怪。  
他们都试了试，他和罗根进不了兔子洞，孩子们却每个都可以。不是因为兔子洞不够大，似乎有一股力量限制成年人穿越两个宇宙。  
“兔子洞穿过去通往哪里？”  
“你家浴室，老爹。”康纳说，“就是我们家以前浴室。”  
“那今天晚上，你们就回家。”史考特在早餐桌上说，“万一兔子洞消失了，你们就困在了这里。再也不能加入少年正义联盟了。”  
这可算是最大的恐吓了。  
康纳紧张地放下了牛奶杯。  
史考特的方法奏效了。  
“它很稳定。”提姆说，“短期内不会消失，我的数据是这么说的。”  
康纳很显然相信他的朋友：“那我和罗宾待到明天晚上吧，老爹。”  
史考特的恐吓失效了，他只好问：“你们都给家里打过电话吗？”  
“打过了。”他们异口同声地说。

桌子的另一边，劳拉正在和爸爸生气。  
“你要去看医生。”她说。  
“现在是每一个见到我的人都要和我说这句话吗？”  
“你受伤了。”  
罗根不知道从哪里摸出了一瓶酒，拧开盖子就往嘴里灌。  
“你要去看医生！”她提高声音。  
可是罗根根本没打算睬她。  
就在劳拉无计可施之时，史考特走过来，他把瓶子从罗根手里直接抽走了。罗根想揍他，却被他按在椅子上。  
“我很早以前认识一位加拿大医生，昨晚我给他打了电话。如果你不准备去看医生，我就把你打昏了扛过去。”  
他的话语不容辨解，好像他就是一切的领导者。劳拉觉得很安心，有人可以把金刚狼打昏了送去医院，然后阻止他喝酒。  
“他就是这样向超人催稿的？”劳拉听见提姆趴在康纳耳边问。

10

如果没有镭射眼，罗根认为自己可能是世界上最固执的人。艾瑞克的固执在某种程度上也输给镭射眼，所有最危机的时刻，史考特都会表现出那种异乎寻常的固执。如果他没有离开那九年，所有的变种人都一定会体会到这一点。  
史考特安排好仓库里的一切，继续劝说和威胁罗根去看医生。罗根依旧无视他的提议，他们僵持不下，争吵，沉默。  
他们一直争吵到罗根已经没有力气和史考特争论。  
“如果你不找个医生，确认现在的情况，你的死亡就毫无意义。”史考特说，他用一种最残酷的方式来劝说罗根。  
史考特说得没有错，罗根想。他现在甚至需要把钢爪从身体中拽出来。如果X24再来一次，他没有任何可能战胜他。他一生都没有看过医生，自愈因子曾经让他多强壮，如今就让他多虚弱。  
“如果X24在此期间回来，你准备让孩子们对付他？”  
“他不会那么快找到这里。”  
“你在做一件无意义的事，瘦子。”  
“你在让我看着你死，而不做任何尝试。”史考特把一些东西塞进包里，“我们很快就会回来。唐纳德医生会给你做个全面检查。”  
“你比以前更令人生厌。”  
“我做了一份每天都会被人讨厌很多次的职业。”史考特说。  
罗根难以拒绝史考特的提议，如果他这个小时拒绝他，他就会在下个小时卷土重来，他有着疯狂的耐心和固执。  
于是他们走到车边，罗根坐进副驾驶，史考特坐到驾驶的位置上。他发动车。  
罗根听见发动机的声音，回忆起史考特开飞机而他晕机的过去，还有那些愚蠢的、他们没有穿的制服。而劳拉一直以为他们穿成那样。  
没有很多这样的时刻了，这种史考特开车而他坐在旁边，不用战斗的时刻。他认为他迟早会死去，就在某个当口。变种人能延续下去吗？那些被制造出来的孩子们能存活吗？会有新的变种基因出现吗？他的变种基因就像一个诅咒，他依赖这个诅咒活了这么长，又要在这个诅咒里死去。对那些孩子而言了呢？  
罗根曾经早已不思考这些，他只是希望让查尔斯活下去，如今在他自己快要死亡的当口，他重新思考起这一切。  
“劳拉说你想买一艘船。公海就安全？”  
“听起来你有更好的意见。”罗根不想讨论这个问题，史考特对这里的一切都不了解。  
史考特停顿了，他打住了原先要说的话，只是问道：“你准备叫它什么名字？”  
“逐日号。这是查尔斯的最后遗言。”  
车速很快也很稳，史考特是个天生的驾驶员。

广播里的歌填满了他们沉默的空白。  
史考特重新开口了：“我在那个世界里，什么变种能力也没有，但我还是会开飞机。”  
“你像普通人一样生活了九年？”  
“是，作为一个人类活着。那个世界没有变种人。我试图寻找变种人的痕迹，什么也没发现。”  
看吧，这就是他们的隔阂，在变种人最需要他的时候，他作为一个人类在另一个世界活着。  
如果史考特一直在这里呢？历史会有所改变吗？罗根不由得这么想。  
这就是衰老的痕迹，是曾经的话，我就会想，我应该如何改变这一切。罗根没有说话，他只是任凭那首歌填满空白。

****

史考特开着车，光洒在前窗上。这他妈的太糟糕了，一切都糟糕透顶，他在心中咒骂。一个能够让金刚狼学会绝望的世界。操你的，操整个世界，他想。他希望把这混乱的一切归于秩序，他毫无信心，却不得不去尝试。所有人都快绝望透顶了，他丧失的九年让他成为最后一个留有希望的人。他觉得自己很羞耻，孤独一人还站在希望的正下方，他很可能会把一切搞得更糟，可他还是在向前走。查尔斯会这么希望吗？他想起查尔斯对他说过的话。“真正的力量，史考特，”他说，那时史考特只有十几岁，“来自一直戴着你的眼镜，只在合适的时候摘下它。一个真正有力量的人，他的力量并非来自力量本身，它来自于自我控制。”  
想起查尔斯的死让他无法平静，此刻他能够理解艾瑞克。  
“作为一个人类生活最开始令我感觉不适应。我是个非常普通的普通人，会被他人忽略，不用躲藏，不用戴护目镜，没有人注意到我。如果我是以一个变种人的身份这样生活？有的时候我会这么想。”  
史考特知道自己很难安慰罗根，在这样的现实面前，安慰毫无作用，他只是避免触及到那些伤口。  
罗根只是听他说，没有搭话。他的伤口像普通人那样迟迟不好，史考特早上给他换过一次纱布，昨天半夜刚换过的纱布又一次被血打湿了。  
为金刚狼包扎伤口，两天前他一定想象不出这个画面，现在它成为现实。  
“我看上去是个蠢货。”史考特说，“我没有在这里和你们一起度过9年。现在我回来了，像个恶心的伪善者。我不得不去尝试你们尝试过的一切，因为我不死心。昨天我还在那个宇宙中过一种普通的生活，与世无争，今天我就想把我见到的每一样东西全部炸毁……在这一刻，我能理解艾瑞克。”  
“你不会成为艾瑞克。”  
“因为我不是一个欧米茄级的变种人。”史考特回答。  
如果他是个欧米茄级的变种人？如果他拥有摧毁一切的力量？那么他又会做什么选择？艾瑞克说他们是相像的，是的，没错，所以比起罗根他更能理解艾瑞克。  
是查尔斯对他的辅导综合了他身体上像艾瑞克的那些部分。  
“带我去看医生这想法愚蠢至极，瘦子，你和你的理想主义令人作呕。你在我们需要你的时候离开了，你根本不知道我们遇到了什么。现在你回来了，置身之外，做高高在上的决定，像个救世主，这真符合你的形象，史考特，操你的。”罗根说。  
史考特很高兴他说了这些，他终于当面指责他，而他需要这个。他觉得这就像他和罗根曾经一起喝啤酒的时刻，他们咒骂对方的决定，永远达不成一致。  
“我同意你说的一切，可我还是会尝试的，罗根，在我绝望之前，我都会缠着你，也缠着你们。”  
“当你说这话时，我真想冲你脸上来一拳，”罗根看向窗外，他停顿了一会儿，“但有你回来真他妈的太好了，操你的，史考特。”  
“操你的，罗根。”他回答。  
风从残破的车窗里灌进来，他转过头，看了一眼罗根。  
该来的总会来的，却还有人在他的身后。


	3. Chapter 3

————————————————

注：唐纳德.布雷克医生是雷神在人间的形象。这个宇宙没有复仇者，医生脑补了锤哥脸。  
射射哥融合了一点616。

————————————

11

唐纳德.布雷克与其说像一位医生，更像是一位伐木工。他身材强壮，声音有力。史考特解释说，他们很早之前就认识。然而无论曾经多么熟悉，他们也九年没见，罗根想。他很少信任人类，史考特却与他不同。  
布雷克和史考特在隔壁房间说话，罗根对那些内容毫不在意，他被送去照了CT，抽了血，再贴上检测身体各种指数的贴片，现在坐在一张病床上等布雷克医生。  
布雷克走了出来，史考特在他的身后。他把一张光盘推进了电脑，里面是罗根骨骼的情况，同时还有血液报告。  
“罗根，你的情况并不太好，但依旧有办法缓解。”布雷克指着屏幕，“自愈因子问题不大，我用病毒、癌细胞对你的血液进行了测试，它的自我修复和排查外敌的能力都异乎常人，问题出自你的骨骼，”他换了另外一张图，“你的骨密度非常高，这种高密度合金在你的体内太久了，辐射性开始渐渐暴露出来，这种辐射性就是你身体所有问题的来源。”布雷克敲敲屏幕，看着罗根，“简单来说，你体内的合金老了，成为了限制你的毒素。是它在慢慢杀死你。”  
“有方法将合金从骨骼里抽离出来吗？”史考特问。  
“很难，你看这张图，它和罗根的骨头融为一体，无法分离。如果它刚刚被注入体内，我可以通过手术进行分离。但现在它渗入了骨头的每个缝隙中，想要全部分离出来是不可能的……好消息是，少量区域可以进行局部清理，比如脊椎这一块，有合金的淤积，我建议把和金抽出来。”  
“抽出来能改善问题？”史考特问。  
“能短暂地、改善一部分问题，使得部分自愈因子重新发挥作用。”  
“我需要一个让我可以重新加入战斗的方式。”罗根说，他不考虑如何被治愈，他要考虑的是，如果X24和实验所的追兵出现，他需要进行战斗。  
“照我说，你应该躺着，喝汽水，吃薯片，游泳，看电视，避免战斗。你越使用你的爪子，它的毒素就渗透得越厉害。”布雷克说。  
“刚刚你在房间里提到，解决这个问题还有个冒险的方式。”史考特问。  
“那个方法太冒险也太难了，你们需要找到新的合金，和当时灌进罗根体内的量相当。我猜测，如果将新合金注入骨骼，它就会替换掉老的合金。自愈因子很可能会挑选新的合金灌入骨骼，然后代谢掉老的毒素合金。”  
“艾德曼合金源于一块外星陨石，没有人知道还有没有陨石，就算找到了陨石，没有专业实验室的帮助，要演炼纯的合金也非常困难……”史考特自言自语道，“不……我们可以弄到合金，没错，可以。唐纳德，如果我弄到合金，你就能对罗根进行手术吗？”  
“我可以为他做手术，他会重新经历一次当初的痛苦，我不能保证他会不会好起来，刚刚说的一切只是我的推测。”  
“我会尽快搞到合金。”史考特说。  
“在你搞到合金之前，我建议今天就进行抽去脊椎里合金代谢物的手术，这能使罗根恢复一些自愈因子，比我为他包扎伤口快多了。”布雷克医生看着罗根，“我非常建议你进行这场手术，它的过程很痛苦，但能够恢复你如今的伤口。”  
“如果能够恢复一部分自愈因子，我同意做这个抽取手术。”罗根说，他还记得合金注入体内的痛苦，现在他要经历把它抽取出来的痛苦。他早就知道这些报应会回来，它们像鬼魂一样追着你。  
“我去准备手术室。手术会很快。”布雷克医生离开了。  
房间里只剩下罗根和史考特。  
“你准备去哪里找艾德曼合金？”罗根问他。  
史考特乐观过了头，他们永远也不可能找到其他的合金，谁知道那块狗屁陨石在哪里？  
镭射眼转过来，隔着护目镜看着罗根：“我要把X24杀了，然后拆了他的每块骨头，”他很平静，“当你告诉我他杀了查尔斯，我就想这么做了。他的体内有新的、没有使用过太久的合金，合金散落在他的每块骨头里。”  
史考特走过来，他经过罗根身边，走到窗边，背对着他。  
光穿过他褐色的头发。  
“然后我要留下一部分合金。劳拉体内的合金很少，但多年后，它可能也会反噬她。”史考特看着窗外，可是那儿什么也没有。  
他沉默了一会儿，又一次开口了：“前几天，我还在催记者们交稿，参加新闻晚宴，出席各种活动，对伪善的商人们举杯。九年里我没有伤害过任何人，几乎不与人发生争执。而这一刻，我想象杀死你的克隆人，像想象杀死一只虫子或者蚂蚁。这九年是一场长梦，现在我醒来了，彻底忘了在梦里我是谁，只记得在睡着的那一刻，我是镭射眼，一个变种人的队长，一个刽子手。查尔斯说我得带领变种人活下去，他说我要付出所有的代价。”史考特转过来，面对罗根，“无论你看起来多么叛逆，你都更像查尔斯的学生，而我更像艾瑞克，我们都知道这一点。你问过我，为什么我在一些问题上更赞同万磁王，总是和查尔斯争吵，因为我和艾瑞克都想要伤害过变种人的人付出代价。”

 

12

罗根在手术台上躺下。  
手术很简单，那根粗针管要扎进他的脊椎和膝盖，把淤积的合金抽取出来。他看见盘子里还放着圆形的锯子。  
他很讨厌这种躺在病床上什么也做不了的状态，事隔多年，他还是能在稀薄的记忆中想起被注入艾德曼合金的痛苦——除了疼痛之外，是对自己命运的无可奈何和愤怒。  
至今这种愤怒还在，但是它被无能为力淡化了，成为了一缕雪茄的烟气，消失在空气当中。  
针管开始扎进他的皮肉和骨头，他的青筋在腿上和头上暴起。疼痛如此真切，无论有没有愈合力。  
自愈因子是上帝的诅咒，他遭受了比其他人多更多倍也更多次的痛苦。持续的身体疼痛永远不会令人麻木，它会击垮一个人，让一滴水的冰冷也触目惊心，这便是进化赋予他身体的代价。  
他能够感觉到针管扎进皮肤、肌肉，然后是骨骼，再然后推进他的脊髓。他并没有呻吟，只是继续保持忍耐。突然他变得非常悲伤，他为何忍耐？这些忍耐便是摧毁一切的东西，如果他能够更加堕落，更加残暴，是不是变种人的世界现在还有得救？  
用仁慈和宽容去对抗不平等能够带来什么？艾瑞克说，那会带来更多的压迫。他愤怒于自己的忍耐，却无计可施。最开始他们拥有万磁王，后来他失踪了，据说他被抓去做了基因实验，他们少了一个试图用暴力争取权利的人。史考特应该是这个角色，但他也失踪了。失踪得更久。  
九年。  
针管开始抽取他体内淤积的毒素合金，疼痛令他满身冷汗。这像是一小时，两小时？还是更久？长得像他的一生。  
然后一切结束了。  
他感到针管从脊髓里拔出去，经过骨头，然后是肌肉，最后是皮肤。  
接着他感受到身体愈合过程——他的自愈因子回来了。

史考特走进来时，罗根胸前的伤口减淡了，针管造成的伤口也消失了。  
布雷克医生对他没有愈合的、受伤最严重的部分做了包扎和消毒处理，提醒他尽量不要使用利爪。  
罗根下了手术台，发现双眼依旧看不清很近的东西，肺部依旧肿痛、腿还是跛的。自愈因子确实回来了一点儿，却回来得不是那么彻底，他还是一个并不完整的、衰老的金刚狼。  
愤怒在胸膛中淤积，他买了瓶威士忌上车。  
史考特从他手里夺过酒瓶，他又抢回去。  
他们开始了新一轮的争吵。  
争吵最终越来越升级，史考特把那瓶酒扔去了窗外，它碎在路上，像被踩碎的瞳孔。罗根大骂着，从史考特手中夺方向盘，史考特猛踩刹车。  
刹车声在空无一人的路上尖叫着。  
“你他妈什么都不知道，史考特！”罗根怒吼着，从车内爬出去，重重地摔了车门，“你现在回来能干什么？拯救所有变种人？操你的，查尔斯死了，卡利班死了，琴死了，艾瑞克死了，所有人都死了！你陶醉在自己的世界里，你能做点什么？什么也不能！”  
“我会在一年前就搞到一艘船，然后带查尔斯离开，在危机关头你还在坚持那种没必要的正义！”史考特从另外一边下车，他们各自站在车的一边，大喊大叫，“我会抢到一艘船，或者造出来，随便怎样，不是租辆车去凑钱！”  
“那你应该回去一年前，不是现在！滚吧，史考特！我尝试过所有的方法，然后你他妈的突然跑出来，在这里指责我？操你的！”罗根咳嗽起来，然后越来越严重，每次说话他都在咳嗽，只是这次他几乎停不下来。  
“你喝了太多的酒。”史考特的语气软下来。  
罗根依旧很愤怒。他尝试了一切，他当时遭受的打击有谁能想到呢？琴死了，所有最初的X战警都死了，死在他的眼前，他却无力拯救他们。他的腿跛了，体内的毒素渐渐渗透出来。如果他高调行事，他就会被发现，像艾瑞克那样被抓去做实验。  
但他不想和史考特说这个，他们完全不同。史考特是查尔斯最初的学生之一，却和艾瑞克那么相像——他希望在非常时期使用非常的手段，但问题是，一旦你踏出第一步，在何处才会收手？还是从不会收手？变成另外一个万磁王？  
“上车，罗根，我们要赶紧回去，孩子们还在等我们。”史考特说，他使用了一个罗根无法反驳的理由劝说他上车。  
罗根重新上了车，在回去的路上再也没有和史考特说一句话。  
半个小时前，他在手术台上想，我是不是应该更加愤怒。如今，他发觉无论愤怒与否，他们都踏上了死路一条。  
或许变种因子确实是上帝的错误。  
上帝？他嘲笑起自己，却在同时感到心脏里剧烈的痛苦。  
他想起了科特在教堂里的祈祷，他想起自己扛起他的棺木。

 

13

斯考特听着发动机的声音，一路上都在想他为何这么生气，他很快就意识到他并非生罗根的气，而是对自己这九年的缺席感到愤怒和无可奈何。他后悔和罗根吵架，但现在没有说抱歉的气氛。于是他们沉默不语，拒绝交谈。  
他开到镇上，去买点东西，罗根在车上等他，没有和他一起去，史考特自己去买东西，又把东西都扔进车的后座，然后开车往回走。  
他们回到仓库，已经快要傍晚了，孩子们正在空地上生火。史考特把食材从车上搬下来，一部分放到篝火的旁边，一部分搬进仓库。提姆和康纳在一边讨论着什么，看到了他就立刻低下了头。这个年纪的男孩总是有许多秘密。  
史考特把东西一件一件搬进仓库，开始组装管道。  
劳拉没有出去烤火，她在不远处看着史考特。  
史考特抬起头，看看劳拉。  
“你想帮忙吗？”他问。  
劳拉点点头，走过来。  
史考特觉得她有权利知道罗根现在是怎样的情况。他们都是孩子，但每个孩子都希望被当作大人那样对待。

 

提姆和康纳一整天都在讨论怎么把治疗仓偷出来，劳拉一整天都闷闷不乐。她陷入了一个选择，她想救活查尔斯教授，也想治好罗根。治疗仓却只能用一次。  
整整一天，她都在等待史考特和罗根回来，她想知道金刚狼能不能被治好。  
劳拉站在那里看镭射眼组装水管，不知道应该从哪里开口，她不能暴露康纳和提姆的计划，好在史考特主动问她“你想帮忙吗”，她赶紧点了点头。  
“我陪罗根去了医院，医生对他进行了一些治疗。”史考特说，“把那根水管递给我。”劳拉递给他，他继续说，“经过今天的治疗，他之前的伤口恢复了一些。但如果要完全治好他，我们必须打败X24。劳拉，你也得帮忙，如果你看见罗根喝酒，看见他使用他的爪子，就阻止他。酒精在伤害他，他身体里的合金也是。在我们打败X24之前，他必须好好休息，这是医生的嘱咐。”  
“我会看着他。”劳拉说，她很高兴自己什么都不用问，镭射眼就告诉了她她想知道的一切，“他能被治好吗？”  
“我会尽力。有一点机会，我们就会尝试。你要好好看着他。谁也管不住他，只能交给你了，劳拉。”  
“我会好好看着他。”劳拉说，“如果他喝酒，我就把酒瓶切碎。”  
“就是这样，”史考特对她点点头，“我买了牛肉，大家都在外面烤肉，你可以出去吃晚餐，还是你想留在这里继续帮我？”  
“留下来。”劳拉说，她把扳手递给史考特。  
她的角色很重要，确实没有人能管得住金刚狼——一旦史考特劝他两句，他就和他吵架。只有她可以，因为她也有立爪。她知道自己很强。  
罗根很奇怪，有时候很讨厌，但她很想他好好活下去。  
查尔斯教授说，罗根想去死，你要阻止他。最开始她担心自己能不能做得到，现在她还有史考特帮忙了，这令她感到高兴。她闻到了外面的烤肉香，依旧准备待在仓库里帮史考特组装水管。  
“这是武器？”她问。  
“这是两个能够快速烧水的木桶浴缸。我们可能要在这里躲上很久。每个人都要洗澡。”  
劳拉帮史考特拧螺丝钉，然后接好另外一头的管道。她上一次洗澡是在赌场的酒店里，她穿着大浴袍和查尔斯爷爷一起看电视，把血洗干净让她感到轻松。  
她很想念查尔斯教授。  
今天半夜，她和康纳、提姆就得去另外一个世界偷东西了。她并不害怕，只是希望治疗仓真的能救活查尔斯教授。  
康纳说他来到这个宇宙，力量就加强了，会不会她去往另外一个宇宙，也会变成一个更强的她自己？  
所有的孩子都吃上了牛肉和蔬菜，只有劳拉不在外面。罗根走进仓库，去找她。  
一走进仓库，他就看见劳拉和史考特在一起装古怪的管子。  
“准备用这种东西打败X24？”他问史考特，开始找茬。  
“这是浴缸，洗澡用的。”劳拉回过头。  
罗根看着劳拉，有一种复杂的心情。劳拉和史考特相处得很融洽，默契地传递起子和扳手，这让罗根的心情大为糟糕。他并没有表现得像个好爸爸，但是他也想保护劳拉，史考特却是那种表达能力比他好太多倍的家伙。这真的非常不公平。  
罗根年轻时，有信心让大部分人都比较喜欢他而不是史考特，如今，在对付孩子的问题上，史考特才是赢家。  
金刚狼一瞬间把之前他们争吵的内容都忘光了，他在吃醋，这滋味让他难受。为什么埋葬查尔斯之后他就是不让劳拉牵他的手呢？为什么不抱抱她呢？  
现在他开始彻底后悔，他感到史考特是世界上最为讨厌的家伙。  
“出去吃饭，劳拉。”他说。  
“我们还差一点儿。”劳拉回答。  
他只能生气地站在一边，看着他讨厌的镭射眼和他的女儿一起搭建两个木桶浴缸。

劳拉和史考特很快弄好了两个浴缸。  
“那天你没有洗澡。”劳拉站起来，看着罗根，她说的应该是赌场酒店那天，“你可以做第一个用这个浴缸的人。”  
她的这句话让罗根非常高兴，“出去吃饭”，他只是这么说。  
劳拉快步跑去仓库外面，看起来饿坏了。  
史考特站起来，将扳手和起子收好。他走到罗根的身边，拍了他一下：“你应该说，谢谢你，劳拉，或者，谢谢你为我着想，宝贝。”  
“闭嘴，瘦子。”罗根愤怒地骂道，他感到镭射眼更令人生厌了，他想说，不用你教我怎么做，但这就等于承认自己输了。  
他看了看史考特的脸，生气地走开了。

 

14

晚上，康纳用老爹制作的浴缸洗完澡，躺在地面上的床褥里睡不着。提姆说，他们要半夜两点行动，之前还是先睡一会儿。不远处的劳拉似乎睡着了，康纳旁边的提姆则和他一样醒着。  
康纳听见仓库外头金刚狼的咳嗽声，在老爹的故事里，他是个不会受伤的变种人，他一直很想见见金刚狼，可是如今他来到这里，看见X战警零零散散，罗根受伤了，X教授死了，万磁王消失了……和老爹故事里的不一样，他发觉这个宇宙比他们的宇宙残忍很多倍，就像哥谭远比大都会残忍。他之前对提姆说了这个想法，提姆想了想，回答：我觉得哥谭比这里好。蝙蝠侠不会让这些事情发生，没有邪恶的研究组织能在哥谭这么做，蝙蝠侠会把他们抓起来，还会让他们都破产。  
他说的没错，这个宇宙比他们的宇宙中任何一个城市都糟糕。  
这么一来，康纳感到他们的行动更加正义了，更加不得不做了。老爹说X教授是他的老师，而他想尽力帮老爹。突然，他又有点忧伤起来，这可能是他最后一次帮老爹了，因为老爹要留在这个宇宙。可是星球日报怎么办？超人和妈妈还能在那里工作吗？  
康纳想了很多事，睡不着，他转过去，面对康纳。  
红罗宾用后脑勺对着他。  
“提姆。”康纳压低声音，“如果我们穿过时空缝隙，正好落到了课堂上，应该怎么办？”  
“可能性很小，”康纳翻过身，侧躺着看他，“你应该担心我们穿过去之后下面是大海，海洋的比例更高，而不是我们的教室。”  
“你说得对，是应该这么担心。我在这里能飞，回到那里可能依旧不行。”  
“我怀疑我们最可能还是会回到原来的地方，你老爹的浴室。”  
“但愿如此……”康纳说，他顿了顿，“这个宇宙可真糟糕，他们看起来没有超级英雄。遇到这种事情却无法获得正义联盟的帮助。”  
“他们这个宇宙只有X战警，而X战警被人类追杀，糟透了。我找到了变种人的历史资料，你要看吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那过来点儿，超级小子。”提姆说，他趴在床褥上，掏出一个手机那样的东西。  
康纳小心地看了看仓库的另外一边，老爹和金刚狼应该都还在仓库外。他往提姆那边凑了凑，看着显示屏。万磁王……变种人实验……凤凰……提姆搞到了很多资料。  
对于他来说，这些资料和历史太复杂了，他还有不少单词不认识，但是他在图片和视频里理解了变种人的处境。  
“糟透了。”康纳最终说，心情很沉重。他转过头，看了看劳拉的脑袋，她很可爱，可是世界在追杀她。  
所以他必须帮他们，帮老爹、劳拉、金刚狼，X教授，还有这里所有的变种人男孩女孩，这是少年正义联盟应该做的事情（虽然他们的年纪太小，还并没有被批准加入）。  
“我们得帮他们！”康纳很激动。  
“是的，两点行动，”提姆拍拍康纳，然后躺下来，盖好被子，“超级小子可能不需要很多睡眠，但是红罗宾需要。”  
康纳见提姆要睡觉了，也只好爬回去，躺到了自己的被子里。他睁着眼睛看天花板，黑夜里，他把每一样东西都看得清清楚楚，这个宇宙大大增强了他的力量，他会飞了，力量更大，思考得也更快，可是他偏偏睡不着。

一分钟，两分钟，五分钟，十分钟……  
十五分钟后，他还是在那里睁着眼睛。  
突然，他听见了提姆翻身的声音。  
黑暗里，提姆转向康纳这边，后脑勺变成了露出倒霉表情的脸。  
“啊……我也兴奋地睡不着，再聊会天吧。”  
“太好了，”康纳凑过去，“你不知道我有多想找人说话。”


End file.
